


Fortune Cookies

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 go out to eat together, and read their fortunes to one another, but why doesn't Naruto want to read his? SasuNaru Cute and short. Even if you dislike SasuNaru, you may still like this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or the idea for fortune cookies.

"Fortune cookies are fun! Did you get enough for all of us Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Sakura handed a fortune cookie to Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. Sakura cracked her's open and read the fortune.

"A vivid and creative mind characterizes you."

"Hmm, that's interesting! And quite true! You go next Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, and Kakashi opened his cookie, reading it out loud.

"If you understand what you're doing, you're not learning anything."

"Go on Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and grabbed a fortune cookie. He opened it and read it out loud.

"Everything is possible. Pass the word."

"Go on dobe." Sasuke said, and Naruto opened his fortune cookie. He read it to himself quickly. He looked to his left, no one was sitting next to him. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were sitting across from him. He then looked to his right before blushing; Sasuke was sitting next to him.

"Well, what does it say?" Sakura asked.

"The person sitting next to you loves you the most."


End file.
